Y a-t-il un médecin pour les Creepy ?
by La plume de Cristal
Summary: Pas de sommaire sinon, je spoile mon histoire. Le titre pourrait changer suivant vos propositions. (Titre de base : A l'aide d'un proxi)
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je courrais sans me retourner, fuyant les forces de police me poursuivant. Je pénétrais dans une forêt aux abords de la ville. Tout le monde disait de ces bois qu'ils étaient hantés. Je courus sur plusieurs mètres avant de ralentir. Plus personnes ne me suivait. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre proche et me laissais glisser à terre, entourant mes genoux tachés de sang de mes bras. Les doubles lames de mes parents gisaient un peu plus loin, pleines du sang de mes victimes. Une seule en avait réchappé. La seule qui m'intéressait. L'assassin de mes proches et mon tortionnaire. Je restais un long moment perdue dans mes pensées. Lorsque je repris pied dans la réalité, je remarquais plusieurs personnes discutant à voix basse. Deux d'entre eux étaient habillé en jaune, l'un avec un masque noir et blanc d'opéra, l'autre avait un masque-cagoule noir avec un smiley triste peint en rouge dessus. L'autre homme avait des vêtements sombres. Un pull brun, un pantalon gris, des boots, un cache-nez remonté sur sa bouche, des gants noirs et des lunettes à verres orangés. Ses cheveux bruns-roux flottaient doucement dans la brise de la nuit malgré sa capuche bleue sombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que je les observais. Ils ne devaient pas être plus âgés que moi. Une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Mon regard croisa celui du garçon aux lunettes, enfin, je pense. Ses verres oranges ne me laissaient pas voir ses yeux. Les garçons se regardèrent et s'approchèrent de moi. C'est là que je remarquais leurs armes. Le smiley avait un couteau, le masqué avait un pistolet avec un canif et celui avec les lunettes avait deux haches passées à sa ceintures. J'évaluais rapidement la distance entre mes armes et les inconnus et décidais de tenter le coup. Je me propulsais vers mes lames, les saisis et me retourna sur le dos au moment où l'homme aux haches tentait de m'atteindre d'un coup vertical. Nos lames s'entrechoquèrent. Malgré ma position de faiblesse, j'arrivais à lui tenir tête. Tout à ma concentration sur mon assaillant, je ne vis pas le coup de poing du smiley arriver. Je perdis connaissance en voyant le dernier homme retenir ses deux complices mais je n'entendis pas leurs mots.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier chapitre. Normalement, j'attends la première review pour poster la suite mais je vais pas le faire pour cette fois.**

**Bonne Lecture et Enjoy**

Chapitre 1

Je repris peu à peu connaissance. Sans ouvrir mes yeux, j'analysais mon environnement. L'odeur de la pièce était assez poussiéreuse, j'entendais le sol grincer me signifiant que je me trouvais dans une habitation. Ma peau était en contact avec ce qui me semblait une couverture ou un pull et ma tête reposait sur une surface chaude. Je récapitule : je suis dans une habitation étrangère, sûrement ancienne avec une couverture sur moi, ma tête posée sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Le plus étrange des informations qui me parvenaient était que les plaies que j'avais collectées avant ma rencontre avec les trois gars bizarres avaient été pansées. J'entendais aussi une respiration assez basse, comme celle de quelqu'un endormit. J'ouvris lentement un œil avant de le refermer aussi sec. Les genoux qui me servait d'oreiller n'était rien d'autre que ceux du taré aux haches qui s'était endormi sur place et la couverture n'en était pas une mais son pull sombre.

-Pas besoin de faire semblant de dormir. Je vous ai vu ouvrir un œil.

Je sursautais avant de tourner la tête vers la voix qui avait murmuré. Elle appartenait à un homme sans visage habillé en costard-cravate. Un bâillement sonore se fit entendre dans la pièce avant que je prononce un mot. J'avais un peu peur de regarder derrière moi en sachant d'avance qui aurait pu bâiller comme ça. J'eu confirmation de mes craintes lorsque je le sentis étirer tant bien que mal ses jambes. Me voyant réveiller, Hache-man reprit son pull avant de me pousser sans ménagement du canapé sur lequel nous nous trouvions. J'étouffais un gémissement lorsque mes côtes entrèrent en contact avec le plancher dur et froid.

-Toby ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Elle est blessée je te rappelle ! cria l'homme en costard.

-Et alors ? Je vois même pas pourquoi on devait vous la ramener Slender. Elle est humaine bordel !

Toby souffla bruyamment avant de me lancer un regard mauvais. Nos regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux bruns clairs étaient complétés avec des cernes de plusieurs centimètres de haut. Malgré leur couleur, je pus voir une certaine noirceur dans son regard mais aussi un certain besoin, de l'aide je pense. Devinant peut être ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux, il détourna rageusement ses orbites des miens avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je crus même l'entendre crier un "Ferme-la Jeff !" avant que le silence ne redevient roi dans les lieux. Le dénommé Slender m'aida à me rassoir sur le fauteuil avant de parler d'une voix rauque.

-Excuse Ticci Toby. Il est un peu impulsif mais c'est un bon garçon dans le fond.

-Où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes au manoir Slender. Vous avez dormi pendant 48 heures je dirais. Vous avez faim ?

Je le fixais un moment, essayant de deviner ces réactions. Il passait d'un sujet à un autre sans aucun lien possible. Je secouais la tête pour refuser mais mon ventre me trahit dans un gargouillis sonore. Slender parti dans un fou rire pendant que je devenais rouge d'embarras. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien mangé depuis mon évasion il y a de ça 4 jours si j'avais réellement dormi 48 heures. Il finit par arrêter de rire et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher un truc à grignoter.

Je profitais de son absence pour observer la salle où je me trouvais. Elle ressemblait à une bibliothèque mais les rayonnages étaient presque tous vides. Une cheminée en pierre était près d'une table de lecture et de plusieurs fauteuils miteux. L'un d'eux était occupé par une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle lisait un livre sur les sciences et prenait quelques notes dans un cahier avant de mâchonner son crayon. Elle me remarqua enfin après un petit moment. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans et son visage était couvert de boue mélangée avec du sang je crois. Nous nous fixâmes un petit moment avant qu'elle se lève en fermant son cahier et vienne s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Dis madame, comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle m'avait posé la question en ouvrant ses grands yeux verts d'admiration. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cet enfant me regardait avec des yeux pareils.

-Je m'appelle Pandora. Et toi ?

Elle me fit un immense sourire.

-Je suis Sally. C'est vraiment toi qui as fait autant de ravages en ville il y a deux jours ? On entendait les sirènes de police jusqu'ici. Tu dois être super forte pour faire ça.

Je soupirais. Cette gamine croyait que j'étais heureuse d'avoir créé un tel capharnaüm en ville.

-Dans ma famille, on est sensé se montrer plus discret mais j'ai bien créé ce remue-ménage en ville. Et je n'en suis pas fière alors enlève ce sourire de ton visage.

Elle le retira derechef et me fit des yeux de chien battu. Les mêmes que mon petit frère lorsque je le grondais. Sans pouvoir les retenir, les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Les événements s'étaient passés i jours pour eux mais pour moi, c'était il y a quelques heures. J'ignorais les tentatives de Sally pour faire stopper mes pleurs. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne les comprendrait pas. Tout doucement, les torrents de larmes se tarirent et je pus voir que l'on me tendait un thé. Je relevais les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'homme au masque bicolore que j'avais vu avec Ticci Toby.

-Tiens, ça te fera du bien. Je m'appelle Masky. Désolé, Slender est encore occupé à régler un problème avec EJ et Jeff. Ils se battent encore.

Je reniflais discrètement le liquide ambré dans la tasse afin de détecter d'éventuels poisons.

\- Te fais pas de bile. Il y a pas de poison dans ton thé. C'est un thé à la myrtille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Finalement, je n'étais pas aussi discrète que ça. Ils doivent bien rire de moi là-haut mais je m'en contrefichais. J'avais choisi une autre voie mais on me ramenait sur celle du meurtre. Je soupirais. Quelle vie de merde.

\- Ça va madame ?

Sally avait passé sa tête devant la mienne et remplissait tout mon champ de vision. Je manqua de renverser ma tasse et seule une tentacule noir corbeau vient la rattraper avant sa collision avec le sol. Je relevais la tête pour voir Slender la poser sur la table sur laquelle travaillait Sally.

\- Sally. Ne surprends pas les gens ainsi. Surtout les alliés.

Je tiquais à ce mot. Allié. Depuis quand ? Je ne les connaissais pas. Je fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous une alliée ? Je pourrais être une de vos ennemis mais je ne vous connais absolument pas. Pourquoi devait-il me ramener vivante ici ? fis-je en désignant Masky.

\- Si je vous désigne comme allié, c'est parce que nous avons un but commun. Le groupe qui a tué votre famille nous cause du tort aussi. Et si Masky, Hoodie et Toby devait vous ramener ici, c'est parce que nous savons que votre famille était une famille spécialisée dans l'assassinat et qu'on aura besoin de votre aide.

\- Je n'ai pas suivi le même chemin que mes parents. Je préfère sauver des vies que les ôter.

Slender fit une mimique que je rapprochais d'un haussement de sourcils.

-Vous êtes médecin ?

-Mouais. Mais avec cette histoire, impossible pour moi de reprendre le travail ou de rentrer.

-Si vous ne voulez pas ôter la vie, alors pourquoi vos armes étaient pleines de sang ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-J'ai dû tuer les personnes qui nous retenaient mon frère et moi pour qu'on s'échappe mais Caleb a été abattu pendant que je ne regardais pas dans sa direction.

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler le long de mes joues sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je les essuyais rageusement avant de souffler un bout coup. Pleurer ne changerais rien à la situation. Je devais me battre. Pour eux.

\- Mais avec cette histoire, je vais devoir suivre la voie qu'on m'avait donnée à la naissance.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Masky.

-Meurtre et giclée de sang. Tous ce que je haïs quoi.

\- Si vous ne voulez plus tuer, j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous.

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser les sourcils, étonnée.

\- Nous nous blessons souvent ici et il n'y a aucun médecin qui accepterait de nous recevoir. Je vous propose donc de continuer votre travail ici en même temps que nous chercherons ensemble les responsables de la mort des vôtres. Vous pourrez aussi rester au manoir pour vous reposer. Il y a une pièce au rez-de-chaussée que l'on utilise déjà comme infirmerie où vous soignez les autres. Qu'en dites-vous mademoiselle ?

Je réfléchis un instant. D'un côté, il m'apprenait que les personnes résidents dans cette maison étaient des tueurs récoltant souvent des blessures qu'ils soignaient mal et me proposait de les soigner et de me loger en échange de renseignements sur mes proies, et de l'autre, si je refusais, j'étais sûre de mourir si ils étaient vraiment des tueurs psychopathes. J'étais tentée de refuser mais ma soif de vengeance était plus forte. Je relevais la tête face à Slender.

-J'accepte votre proposition à une condition. Si on arrive à les choper, laissez-moi leur chef.

Slender sembla sourire.

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez les Creepypastas, mademoiselle …?

-Pandora Excalir. Ravie de bosser avec vous.


End file.
